x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: Generations
X-Men: Generations is a live action TV Series, based off of Marvel's The X-Men and the 2001 TV Series, X-Men: Evolution 'Plot' A group of superpowered mutants are taught to use thier powers for good, while in a war with Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants, as they keep thier secret from humanity. 'Cast' X-Men Hugh Jackman as James "Logan" Howlette -''' strong willed and Strong headed, Wolverine defends anyone that needs it. Though he acts insensitive, Logan can be loyal and caring. Wolverine can grow three sharp claws from each hand and can heal any injury, except the memory that was taken from him. '''Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Monroe - Storm is an African American mutant, with the ability to control the weather. Storm has a calm personality and is always serious in tough situations. She is a role model for most students, who hope on becoming X-Men. She is strong, smart, caring, confident, loyal, and brave. Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X -''' The professor is a telepathic mutant and the head of the Xavier Institute. He is a father figure to most of the students. He is capable of reading minds, erasing and going through memories, and disabling people by sending telepathic blast. 'Tom Welling as Scott Summers -' The leader of the X-Men, who can't control his powers of concussive optic blast. Scott is the most mature of the X-Men, but is competitive and can be hot headed. Scott wears ruby quartz glasses, so he can open his eyes, without destroying everything in sight. Most students tend to look up at Scott. He is very assertive of the rules and is least likely to fool around. He is very close with Jean Grey, who he eventually starts dating. '''Galadriel Stineman as Jean Grey/Phoenix - Jean is a strong willed, smart, athletic, and confident telepath. She can read minds and move objects with her own mind. Jean is popular and well liked in the X-Men and at school. Unlike most students, Jean loved the idea of a school for mutants, as for others who thought of it as a school for freaks and weren't comfortable with it. Jean is an athlete in soccer. Jean gets overexcited when she gets a chance to teach the younger students Logan Lerman as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler -''' A blue furry mutant, with the ability to teleport. Kurt is a fun-loving guy, but when the situation gets serious, so does he. Kurt uses an image inducer to change his looks, but he still has the fur. He has three fingered hands, two toed feet, and a blue arrow ended tail. '''Vanessa Hudgens as Katherine "Kitty" Pride - Kitty is the one of the youngest X-Men, with the power of intangibility. She's a young sweet and cheerful teenager, but isn't very athletic. Kitty is always sticking by her friends and is willing to defend anyone in need. Kristin Stewart as Anna Marie/Rogue - Rogue is insecure and shuts herself from the world, due to her power. When she touches someone, she steals their memories, skills, and from mutants, powers. Rogue is smart, loyal, and sarcastic. She has shown interest in Scott and is roomates with Kitty. Rogue and Logan have a close relationship, so she feels safe to open up to him. Sam Jones III as Evan Daniels/Spyke -''' Evan is the niece of Ororo (Storm), with the ability to shoot bone like spikes from his body. Evan is stubborn and hot-headed, with little respect for authority. Evan is often selfish and inconsiderate to his teammates. Evan doesn't focus much on school, he goofs off and plays basketball or rides his skateboard. 'Paul Levesque as Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast -' One of Charles old friends and a former teacher at Bayville high, who mutated into a blue furry beast. Now that he can't teach at Bayville high, Charles gave him a job to teach at the institute. He is very smart, strong, caring, and brave. 'Dylan Sprayberry as Bobby Drake/Iceman -' a 15 yr. old mutant who has the power to generate ice. At the beginning of the series, he was an X-Men in training, but he eventually becomes a member. Bobby and Kitty had a growing relationship, until they became more than friends. '''X-Men in Training Nicola Peltz as Amara Aquilla/Magma - a 14 yr. old mutant, who can generate intense heat and control tectonic plates. Amara doesn't do well away from land. Amara is always sweet, but is also naïve and easily discouraged. TBA as Sam Guthrie/Cannonball - a 15 yr. old mutant, with the power to generate thermo-chemical energy and release it through skin. Sam can be geeky, but is also a klutz. Unlike most people, Sam doesn't care much about his looks. Ray Crisp/Berzerker - The oldest of the team, who is 16 yr. old, with the power to generate and manipulate electricity. Ray is fierce and won't be the first to back down. When Bobby became an X-Men, Ray took over as the next unofficial leader. Hayden Panettiere as Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom - One of the oldest students, who is 15, with the power to create energy bombs. Tabitha's all about having fun. She tends to act, before thinking and doesn't care for the consequences. She doesn't follow rules much and isn't afraid to speak her mind, but she is also a caring friend to Amara and the other mutants in training. Jubilation Lee - Nicknamed Jubilee, a 14 yr. mutant, who can form and project plasmoids. Jubilee is spunky and can be over-confident, getting herself into trouble, so she can impress the X-Men, by getting out. Jamie Madrox/Multiple - Graham Philips - The youngest of the team, only 12, who can multiply himself and anything he's touching. Jamie is often clumsy and always tries to fit in. He's not appreciated as much as the team, because he's younger. They always leave him out of most of the cool stuff, but Jamie is always up for playing games and helping the team. Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane '- Arianna Grande -' Rahne is 14, with the power to transform into a wolf. With her power, comes her trait, like a wolf she's loyal, fearless, and territorial. If she feels like her friends or family are in danger, she'll jump right on the problem. Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot - A Brazilian boy, the second oldest, at the age of 15, with the power of super strength, by absorbing solar energy, so his powers only work during the day. Roberto is hot headed and insecure, and loves that he's the strongest of the team, well during the day. At times Roberto can be an over achiever. Alex Summers-Masters/Havok -''' Scott's younger brother, who he thought had perished in a plane crash. Like his brother, Alex has concussive blast, but through his hands, instead of his eyes. '''The Brotherhood of Mutants Ted Danson as Erik "Magnus" Lensher/Magneto -''' The head of the Brotherhood and a mutant with the power of magnetism. Erik is cold and distant, standing above humans, and doesn't believe in humanity's good side, with the desire to lead the mutants into a better world. Magneto is the father of Pterio and Wanda 'Rachel Nichols as Raven/Mystique -' Mystique is the second in command, with the power to shapeshift. Due to her impulsiveness, she is defeated easily. 'Victor Creed/Sabertooth -' Wolverines main rival, who has similar powers to Wolverine. '''Kelly Blatz as Quicksilver/Pterio Maximoff - A mutant with the power of super speed, the son of Magneto and brother of Wanda. Pterio is an impatient, deceptive and self serving villain, who will betray anyone to save himself. Avalanche/Lance Alvers - Jean-Luc Bilodeau - A hot-headed, grungy loner, with the ability of geo manipulation. Lance is the field leader of the team and has a rivalry with Cyclops. Toad/Todd Tolansky - Sterling Beaumon - A toad like mutant, with a long tongue and powerful leg muscles, with pale skin. Todd is a shrimpy, smart mouthed punk with a wise guy attitude. Blob/Fred Dukes - Mark Salling - A huge mutant, with superhuman strength and resilience. Fred is a natural born bully, with ten times more brains than brawns, and a bad temper. Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff - Ashley Green - 'Episodes' 'Season 1' As the X-Men gain Katherine Pryde, or Shadowcat, Rogue, and Evan Daniels, or Spyke, they must face new enemies and the Brotherhood 'Season 2' In second season of the series, Magneto finally rises to take revenge on Xavier, Wolverine learns more about his past, Iceman becomes an official X-Men, and finally, Scott discovers his long lost, thought to be deceased younger brother, Alex. 'Season 3' In This season, the team experiences being human, Kurt and Rogue figure out they have a past together and with Mystique, Magneto's daugter Wanda is out of her cell, and Bobby and Kitty hook up. 'Season 4' This season sees the debut of Emma Frost and the Phoenix, as Jeanis consumed by darkness. 'Season 5' As Bayville recovers from the aftermath of the Phoenix, the X-Men learn the origins of the first X-Men, and face new challenges, including their secret being exposed. 'Season 6' The X-Men have more problems than ever, now that their secret is out and are further evolving 'Season 7' The team fails to prevent an ancient mutant from resurfacing and must now find a way to stop him. Scott and Jean graduate from Highschool. 'Season 8' Right when peace is in Earth's grasp, the final war between mutant and human begins and the X-Men must prevent the extinction of each race, as Evan finally returns to his team and family. Meanwhile, Kitty, Bobby, Evan, Rogue, and Kurt graduate highschool, as Scott and Jean continue college. 'Season 9 Days of Future Past' In this short season, in a dystopian future, Sentinals have turned Earth into ruins, so the remaining X-Men must band together, as Wolverine is sent back to the past to prevent any of this. Terminated X-Men are Nightcrawler, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Angel, and 'Season 10' In the final season of X-Men: Generations, the future is finally coing together, as humans and mutants are beginning to ally and the Brotherhood joining the X-Men.